1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a profiled rod for a web-spreading roller with an approximately C-shaped, extended basic element which can be displaced in the longitudinal direction of the spreading roller, with holder shanks on both sides to hold the profiled rod in place on support rings assigned to the roller axis, which has a longitudinal, frictionally-engaged, elastic contact surface on its back.
2. The Prior Art
A profiled rod of this type, known from DE-OS 24 00 741, consists of a blade element made of aluminum, which is provided with an elastomer surface layer. The production of the two parts of the profiled rod is complicated. Application of the surface layer requires extreme care and therefore takes a lot of time. Replacement of the surface layer is almost impossible to carry out, so that a worn profiled rod must be replaced with a new one. The surface layer tends to come loose, especially in the border areas, under the effect of the forces exerted by the web.
Furthermore, a profiled rod is known from practice which consists of a C-shaped metal rail with claw-shaped, bent-in holder shanks, and a contact surface glued onto the straight back. The contact surface is a plastic adhesive coating in the form of an adhesive strip which adheres on one side. The edges of the contact surface must end at a distance from the edges of the back, because the adhesive force is not sufficient there, and the contact surface can come loose. The useful surface to transfer force to the web is limited; the durability of the contact surface leaves something to be desired, since centrifugal force works on the contact surface. Applying or replacing the contact surface for repair purposes is difficult. Often, additional adhesive is used in order to increase the adhesive strength of the contact surface.